


My Only Regret

by lliajeager



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, F/M, References to Drugs, Sexual Content, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lliajeager/pseuds/lliajeager
Summary: (Modern Au)--College life.... what a bunch of bullshitY/N L/N was a second year college student living in a house with her Friends: Sasha, Historia, Mikasa, Ymir and AnnieIt was a dream for  you, you was had alright grades not the top but enough to pass and was the life of the party as people would say, you had no intention of ever being in a long term relationship more like a hit and run situation but even then that was a rare occurrence. That was until a you caught the eye of a certain boy...Eren Yeager; he was the definition of player he went to parties fucked whoever he wanted and always somehow got his way. He was only still on college and your class because his dad was head doctor and respected by everyone in the town so money was never a worry. But Eren never listend his grades where enough to barley keep him in the class. He only really cared about parties, drinking and smoking.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern au See the end for notes

Y/n pov-  
-  
-  
-  
[/FLASHBACK\\]

You was slowly falling asleep, you head on the desk as your eyes closing.

That was until a pencil was thrown at your head, you picked you head up off the desk and turned around to see who threw the pencil, to you annoyance the snickering and laughter from the back of the class gave it away. You narrowed you eyes at then flicking then off before turning around and looking at you friend Historias notes quickly copying them down.

Out of the group of boys in the back you only really liked two the rest you had a dislike to them, Armin was one you liked, he was kind and helped you revise sometimes. The other was Bertholdt, he was quiet and extremely tall he kind of just followed Reiner around but overall was a really nice kid.  
Connie was the next boy, you didn't mind him he spent a lot of time with you friend Sasha, but he was just an idiot who did a lot of stupid things.

Reiner; he was you average high school jock. He was built and at times was nice but majority was a jerk with attitude. He played around with girls but not as many has the next two. But everyone knew about his crush on Historia, he had told the boys and Connie being a big mouth told Sasha, and she obviously told us. When we found out we thought it was cute that he thought he had a chance. Only the girls knew but Historia and Ymir had been dating since their Junior year of high school. 

Next we have Jean his family was loaded his dad worked as a lawyer so all their money came from there. He was a fuck boy who didn't care about girls feelings he was also a cocky asshole who thought he was the shit. He was good looking you can't deny that but his ego is too big for head.

Finally the king of dickheads Eren Yeager. He was the worst of them all. He was that cocky player you read about in all the books he has money for days and enough fan girls to fill a zoo, all thinking they can change his player ways but end up heart broken. Personally I find it funny, some even come back to try again I never really knew why, but its not my problem. His grades are terrible but just because of his dad he is allowed to stay in this class. He smokes he drinks basically everything I do, but unlike me he has no consequences.

Anyway back to now I was copying notes on the board while stealing a chip from Sasha every now and again.

"Alright class, that's all. There's only 5 minutes left so I'll dismiss you now. Enjoy you weekend everyone!" 

I gathered all my stuff and left the class waiting for the rest of the girls to come out 

"WHOOOOO! Weekend time party time!" Sasha came out shouting with a smile on her face and bag of chips in one hand. You laughed at her behaviour watching Mikasa and Annie follow behind her having a conversation, and soon after Ymir and Historia.

"Ok girls who still has a class left?" You questioned   
Historia raised her hand, " Me and Ymir have statistics then we're free for the weekend" Ymir smiled down at her before looking back up at me 

"Me and Mikasa have boxing right now so we'll meet you back at the house after" Annie said, her and Mikasa waving walking away.  
"Okay!" You replied waving back 

You turned back to Ymir and Historia before seeing a certain blonde approach them, you rolled your eyes smiling knowing what's about to happen.

"So, Historia," Reiner started " me and you should go on a date maybe to that café down the street. Then maybe we can go back to my-"  
He was quickly cut off but Ymir; "she's not interested back off"   
A glare from Reiner was thrown her way " I wasn't fucking talking to you"   
"Yeah? Well I was so fuck off Historia's not interested in meatheads like you" she snarled before grabbing Historias hand and dragging her down the hall to their last class. They group of boys laughed at his failed attempt 

"Shut up!" He glared there way making them laugh harder   
You let out a little giggle before turning around to Sasha  
"Sasha you ready to-" you stopped realising she wasn't there but was having a fight with Connie over her bag of chips   
"He must of tried to take one" you mumbled to yourself 

You watched them wrestle for about 2 mins before Sasha kicked Connie in the stomach causing him to double over, you gasped before a laugh escaped your mouth as Sasha stood there proud of her achievement. That was until your laugh faded into a nervous one and Sashas smile dropped as we turned to see Connie smirking 

"Shit" you whispered 

Sasha grabbed your hand and you two started running down the hall

"SASHA GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE" you heard Connie shout making you and Sasha laugh you turned around to see Connie and the rest of the boys chasing you. 

-(present) 

And that brings us to now, me and Sasha running threw campus laughing our asses with Connie, Reiner, Jean and Eren chasing us. (Armin and Bertholdt had another class)

Sasha and I turned the corner and ran up the stairs to the house goofing in and closing the door just in time locking it and hearing the 4 boys bang on it 

"Cmon Sasha, Cmon Y/n we ain't gonna hurt you..." connie started   
"Yeah we ain't going to hurt you, just have revenge!" Jean finished 

"Hey I have and idea" i whispered to Sasha, i told her the my plan before going upstairs I grabbed one bucket and Sasha another. Me and her filled it with ice cold water before waddling to the bathroom right above the doorway with the empty buckets in hand. The boys stopped banging and where taking, thinking of ways to get in.

"I have the best idea we can-" Connie started but was cut short by ice cold water slapping the top of his head. Him, Jean and Reiner let out girly screams as they stood their now soaking wet. Eren was lucky and didn't get hit since he was only on the first step out of the 5 and also the others where right next to the door and Eren was around 3/4 feet away. He only got the back splash of the water hitting the ground. But there he was laughing his ass off at the three boys soaking wet. He stopped laughing as soon as the three gave him death stares. They took one step forward and Eren was running with them right after chasing him back to their housing. 

Me and Sasha started laughing having to sit on the bathroom floor, your stomachs hurting so much   
"That was the best thing ever!" She said laughing harder   
I nodded having to use the bath to support me in order to stand up. I helped Sasha up;  
" wanna watch a movie while we wait for the others to come back from their classes?"   
Sasha hummed in response before running down stairs  
"I'm gonna make some popcorn" she called  
"Can you make some for me?"  
"Of course"  
"Thanks" i replied reaching the bottom of the stairs and going into the living room to turn on a movie. 

I scrolled threw my phone waiting for Sasha to come in with the popcorn,   
"Hey, Hitch is throwing a party you wanna go?" I questioned turning around to see Sasha walk in two bowls in her hands   
"Of course I wanna go! Hitch always throws the best party's" she sat on the couch handing me a bowl,  
"Yeah, she does" I muttered in agreement 

I turned on the movie watching it and eating popcorn.

About 30 minutes later the rest of the girls came in. 

"Hey guys, how was class?" I asked them turning the tv off and turning round to face them. A chorus of "goods" and "fine" was heard 

"Umm why is the floor outside wet?" Historia wondered 

"Oh we poured water on the boys cause they where chasing us." Sasha casually said finishing the last of her popcorn. 

The girls started laughing before I interrupted   
"Do you lot wanna go to a party Hitch is having?l

"Yeah sure"  
"Ok"  
"I'm down"  
"I'm only going cause Historias going"

"Great!" I smiled. "It doesn't start till 11 and it's only 4 now so we have a lot of time"  
There was some hums in response as everyone parted ways to do there own thing as i sent a message to hitch telling her whose coming. 

I felt giddy as if something interesting might happen.


	2. #2

2nd person pov

-

\--

You and the rest of the girls where now walking to the party, Hitch lived just outside campus so she wouldn't get in trouble by campus for what happens.

You and Sasha where talking having a conversation. All of you looked amazing. 

Sasha was wearing a red plaid skirt and a plain black cropped top, she also had a necklace with a sun flower and paired it with black Doc Martians.

In front of you was Mikasa and Annie talking. Mikasa was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tube top. She had a denim jacket on and was wearing black and white vans.

Annie was wearing black cuffed baggy trousers and a V-necked white crop top with string at the front tied in a bow. She also had a long black and white checked belt and paired it with black combat boots.

Behind you was Ymir and Historia holding hands. Ymir wore baggy jogger like trousers with a simple spaghetti strap black crop top and white sneakers. She had two normal silver chains on and another with a padlock on it with the initial 'H' engraved on it. Ymir also carried a black puffer jacket most likely to give to Historia if she got cold.

Historia looked cute as ever, she wore a pale pink body con dress, it had little puffy sleeves and a bow in the front she had a necklace her mother gave her with a single pearl at the end and a bracelet with 'Ymir' on it. She wore white strapped heels to go with the dress.

They all looked gorgeous and you looked breath taking.

You wore a dark blue almost black bodycon dress it was pretty short and had a slit down one side. You wasn't wearing a bra as it didn't go with the low cut of the dress. You had a small gold necklace around your neck and multiple rings on your fingers. To finish it off you wore clear strapped heels.

As you all got closer to the house the music got louder and louder. Your heart raced in excitement.

When you reached the house, the grass at the front was littered with red plastic solo cups and people, as well as the odd couple making out.

You and the others walked through the door to be met by Hitch making out with her boyfriend Marlowe. 

"Ewwww" you said sarcastically, loud enough for her to hear. A small smile making its way onto your face. 

Hitch looked at you rolling her eyes

"Y/nnnnnn" she started dragging out the last letter in your name. "You're here acting like you haven't done worse" a smirk appearing on her face. 

You smirked back shrugging your shoulders not disagreeing with what she said. 

"Anyway! Im glad you lots could make it, you should know where everything is, but there's drinks outside, food in the kitchen, and the pool is outside ... I think that's it" she paused thinking to herself trying to remember if she forgot anything. "Oh and if you want to smoke go outside and there are rooms open if you want to... you know" she winked at you all letting out a small giggle you. 

You raised your eyebrows amused at her, knowing she already might be buzzed on the line of tipsy. 

After quick goodbyes to her and Marlowe you walked to the kitchen with Sasha. 

Historia had dragged Ymir to the dance floor and Mikasa had to go to the bathroom so Annie went with her. 

You watched as Sasha picked up three bags of chips before looking back at you, raising your eyebrow at her she just gave you a smile in return. You laughed shaking your head before heading outside to get a drink. 

The back yard was huge, it had a small grass area, a massive pool and the rest was tiled. At one end you saw they boys all dressed in similar outfits with drinks and blunts in their hand. Walking closer to get a drink you noticed Marco there handing out the drinks.

"Hi Marco" you gave him a smile to which he retuned. Marco was a nice boy and extremely smart. He had cute freckles across his nose and cheeks. He was in your Chem class and made sure to always have time to help you. Him knowing chemistry was not your strongest subject. 

"Hi Y/n, what can I get you" 

"Ummm ill just do three shots of vodka, Sasha what you want?" You turned around to find Sasha not next to you. Looking around the area you saw her in the middle of the yard having a conversation with Connie. Turning back around to the freckled boy "and a cup of whatever you got."

He nodded taking three small red shot cups filling them with vodka and pushing them your way. 

Picking up each of them and throwing your head back, you let the liquid run down your throat leaving a small burning sensation. You looked back at Marco to seeing him handing you a red cup 

"Thanks" you said grabbing the cup you walked away hearing him hum in response.

Walking over to Mobilt and Hange, two seniors in your college, everyone comes to Hitches party, people older than you and younger than you. That's how fun they can be.

"Yo, Mobilt you got any left?" you questioned walking towards him.

"Yeah" he said digging into his pocket "Here." passing you the cigarette.

"Ahhh yes thanks" a smile on your face as you took it out his hand and put it in your mouth, leaning over toward Hange who had a lighter in her hand. The cigarette caught the fire, you nodded at Hange who nodded back acknowledging you motion of thanks.

Breathing in and blowing out the smoke you started to relax.

About a minute went past with you making small talk with Mobilt and Hange before a hand took the cigarette out your hand, looking up anger washing over your face, you watched the messy haired boy take a drag out of your cigarette before throwing it on the floor stamping on it, putting out the small glow.

Starring down at the now squashed tobacco on the floor.

"What the fuck is your problem" you asked looking back up into his green eyes. 

A smirk on his face "Princesses shouldn't smoke, its bad for them." he replied casually. 

You rolled your eyes and scoffed walking off making sure to bump into his shoulder. But before you could get to far he grabbed your upper arm pulling you back, closer to him. Your face and his next to each other. You felt your heart beat pick up, hearing it in your ear. Hoping he couldn't hear it. 

"I just saved your life princess, you owe me a thank you at least." he whispered in you ear

An annoyed look made its way to your face as you yanked your arm out his grip

"I don't need a prince charming to a save me. I can do it myself" you voiced before walking away, heading back inside to find the others

But you didn't know that they where already watching.

-

-

-

{time skip}

time: 1 am 

It had been about an hour and a half since the incident with Eren and you where pretty tipsy. You had done about 5 shots with the girls and had some drinks while dancing. 

Reiner decided to challenge you to see who could take the most shots, so obviously you agreed knowing what you knew about yourself you could easily out do Reiner and so did the girls but you decided to let him gloat about how he could easily out do you.

You sat in front of Reiner. Eren, Jean, Connie, Armin and Bertholdt where behind him. Behind you was Sasha, Mikasa ,Annie, Historia and Ymir.

The rules where simple, you get ten shot glasses and they only refill after every ten you drink, it makes it easier to count that way, and who ever wins get 100 bucks. 

"GO!!" someone shouted and off you and Reiner went downing shots. 

You was on 23 and Reiner 18 before he tapped out 

"WHOOOOO!!" You screamed dancing around, your smile was huge, this was the easiest 100 you have ever made as everyone around you cheered your name and danced with you.

You and the rest of the group sat down on the grass, sitting in a circle Connie to your left and Ymir on your right. 

"We should play 21 dares" Reiner announced drunk as fuck. 

Everyone nodded so we went round in a circle calling out the numbers until it landed on you.

"21" you huffed "what's my dare" 

Everyone was thinking of a dare for you until Sasha got excited and whispered something in Connie's ear. He too got excited leaned over and whispered the dare in your ear.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i left you lot on a cliffhanger...... but the next chapter should be up sooo.... hope you enjoyed   
> -  
> -  
> anyways see you in the next chapter ❤️


	3. #3

2nd person pov

-

-

-

warning sexual-ish content

...."i dare you to take eren to a room and give it to him" 

your eyes widened i shock, i doubt the boys knew what it meant and my predections where correct when connie said 

"do you know what that means?" everyone in the circle was confused besides sasha. you gave her a dirty look before getting up and taking Erens hand, dragging him from the circle 

"where we going" he questioned but you just ignored him 

"basically what i said-" you heard sasha from the distance explaining what she told me to do.

i held onto Erens arm taking him to an empty room upstairs. now mind you, you was still a bit tipsy but had no plans to back down, cause you cannot lie to yourself, Eren was fucking gorgeous. it was his fuckboy demeanour that made you not want to be anywhere near him.

but here you where, leading him upstairs to give him the good good. 

you reached a room that was empty and led him in before closing the door making sure it was locked

"y/n what are we doing in here is this part-"

he was cut off by your lips on his, it only took him a second before he started kising you back it was rough and fast as his hands went to the top of your thighs right under your ass. your hands where around his neck slowly going down is chest. you pulled away to breath, but Eren had different plans he kisssed down your neck finding you sweetspot. you let out a little whimper as he sucked on it leaving a dark purple hickey. And more down the rest of your neck

you remeberd what you had to do, so you brought his lips back to yours before parting and sitting him down on the bed. you got on your knees looking up at him as he raised his eyebrows. you undid the button on his jeans and pulled down the zipper taking his jeans down. you saw the buldge in his boxers grow bigger, you looked back up at him before pulling them down revealing his cock you stared at it not expecting it to be that big. 

you opened your mouth and put only the tip in. you decided to tease him abit. 

he grabbed all your hair in his hands pulling at his softly as a low moan escaped his lips. you looked up quickly to see him throwing his head back and small groans leaving him. 

"fuck, princess stop teasing" you smiled in you head before you moved your head further down him coating his cock in you saliva. you felt the tip of his dick touch the back of your throat as you moved the last bit further down you gagged a little before bobbing your head 

"fuuuuck" moans left Erens mouth as you went slowly. 

using the hair in his hand he bobbed your head a little faster making him moan louder 

"princess your so good at this" 

as he moved your head faster you kept feeling the tip of his dick touch the back of your throat making you slightly gag. he pulled your hair making you moan on his dick. 

tear slowly brimmed at the corner of your eyes because of the constant gagging. Soon you felt his dick twitch in your mouth 

"fuck princess im gonna cum" 

Eren quickly came in your mouth right after saying, you swallowed it looking up at him

"open" he urged 

you opened you mouth sticking your tounge out to shown him you swallowed

"good girl" he smiled bring you up to him and kissing your lips. he wiped the water from the corner of your eyes that brimmed you smiled at him 

"you did good princes"

"I know i did. i always do" you remarked before turning and leaving the room to walk downstairs, leaving eren in the room . he laugehd shaking his head as he stood and pulled his pants up.

you reached the bottom of the stairs swiping your thumb along your bottom lip smiling.

walking outside to where your friends where, the boys whistled as you came out. you lauged before sitting down, eren came out 30 seconds after you and the boys did the same to him.

"so eren," jean started staring at you for a second before turning to Eren and smirking "was it good?"

Eren stayed quiet looking at you as a slight blush appeared on your cheeks, he smirked.

"why dont you find out yourself"

"hey Y/n wanna go and-" 

"No" you cut Jean off before he could finish his sentence 

"cmon just a quick-"

"no" 

"hahaha Jean! getting shut down! thats unseen!" Connie remarked laughing his ass off. everyone else started laughng a Connies remark.  
While Jean sent him a glare

the game went on for a bit. Historia got 21 and Reiner dared her to kiss him making Ymir mad you could see her vein about to pop, but everyone agreed it was unfair to do something for your own gain so instead she had to take 5 shots, which was alot for her since she was a serious lightweight. Connie also got a dare from Sasha and it was to wear a different colored Hawaiian shirt for a week straight even in school. 

it was around 2 am when everyone got bored so we started to walk inside Jean was messing around a bumped into Reiner who bumped into you that sent you flying into the pool.

you came up to the surface 

"REINER WHAT THE FUCK!" 

"i-it wasnt me y/n i swear" he stuttered 

"sorry y/n" Jean said from behind him 

you rolled your eyes

"atleast help me out" you suggested

"yeah, sure, ofcourse" 

as Jean reached his hand down you grabbed it but pulled it. 

you where laughing so hard as Jean came to the surface 

"Y/n you sneaky fucker" he said and started splashing you

you winked before splashing him back 

"POOL FIGHT" Connie shouted taking his shirt of and cannon balling in making a big splash, hitting both you a jean. you both looked at the shaved headed boy before splashing him. soon enough everyone was in the pool, fully clothed having fun except for Eren who was smiling at you all. 

"cmon Eren get in" you tried to persuade him 

"nahh im alright "

you stared at him before turning around to look at Reiner, who caught onto what you was thinking. he then turned to Connie who also caught on. 

"3" you whispered

"2" Reiner carried on"

"1" Connie finished 

"GO!" you three shouted before continusly splashing Eren. Sasha joind in and soon everyone was splashing Eren 

"Stop" you shouted and everyone did

you looked to see Eren soaked head to toe. you could see the vein growing.

then he started laughing...

like that shit was creepy 

"ohhh your gonna really get it princess" an evil smile appeared on his face. your smile dropped as he took off his shoes and came closer to the pool you screamed before swimming away. 

"Reiner.." you heard eren say which made you swim a bit faster but it didnt help cause you still didnt make it out there before hands wrapped around your waist you squealed and came face to face with Reiner who smiled at you 

"here Eren" he said before you was passed to Eren 

"what is this pass the parcel?" you mttered under your breath 

Eren laughed hearing what you said and turned you around to face him. you wrapped you legs around his waist as his hands where resting under you butt. 

"hi princess" he smiles

"Eren" your face straight

"ouch princess harsh much" he replied with a pout. this made you smile and let a little giggle escape your mouth. 

he let go of you and you and the rest of the people in the pool messed around. people gradually started leaving. Historia and Ymir left first, then Mikasa and Annie with Armin and Bertholdt, then Reiner and Jean left because Reiner was getting dizzy, finally Sasha and Connie only because Sasha kept throwing up. leaving you and Eren

"cmon ill walk you home" he said getting out the pool, you following suit.

You walked with Eren talking about nothing. Your head was starting to hurt from the alcohol but other than that you felt fine

You reached your house when you turned to Eren

"Thanks for walking me home"

"No problem" 

You smiled before turning away to walk up the stairs to the door

"Wow, not even a goodbye kiss"

You giggle quickly walking back to him giving a kiss on the cheek before waddling back up the stairs

"Aww come on princess I want more-"

"Night Eren" you cut him off a smile on your face 

He let out a breathy laugh "night princess"

You walked in the house closing the door, running up to the bathroom to see Eren walking away a small smile on his face.

Walking back to your bedroom you quickly got changed into a pair of black pyjama shorts with a matching top and jumped into bed falling asleep.

A certain green eyed boy on your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : :
> 
> Ok ok  
>  I tried to write some sexual content cause like why not, when I tell you I could not stop laughing everything in my head was so cringe   
> Anyway hope you enjoy   
> -  
> -  
> -  
> See you in the next chapter ❤️


	4. #4

2nd person pov   
-  
-  
-  
Waking up was the worst thing ever, especially after what happened last night. Your head was pounding and your throat dry, getting out of bed and putting on a pair of black joggers with a white top and heading downstairs to get some water and ibuprofen to manage your headache.

"Hi Y/n" Historia chirped as you reached the bottom step.

"Shhhhh Toria shhhhhh" you hushed her rubbing your head.

"Oops sorry" she let out a little giggle. The tablets for your headache is on the side"

You mumbled a 'thank you' taking the tablet and downing it with a glass of water.

"Where's everyone else " you asked Historia who was reading a book drinking a cup of coffee.

"Uhm Mikasa went to the gym about and two hours ago , Annie left for the library twenty minutes ago, Ymir is in the shower and Sasha is still sleeping"

"Ohh ok, have you eaten?"

"Yeah I have, about an hour ago with Ymir"

"Cool."

You opened the fridge taking out a water bottle and grabbing an apple you headed back to your room, opening your laptop you decided to finish an essay you had due on Tuesday since you had nothing else to do. 

An hour had gone past before Sasha dragged herself into your room.

"My head is killing me" she groaned flopping on your bed. 

Laughing at her reaction you put you hand on her back rubbing it. "There's ibuprofen in the kitchen" 

"Yeah I already took it. Historia gave it to me." 

You hummed carrying on typing on your laptop

"Soooo.." Sasha dragged making you look up at her 

"What happened after me a Connie left."

You raised you eyebrow at her "Nothing, he walked me home"

"Mhmm, and what happened in the bedroom.."

A small smile made its way to your face but was gone just as fast. You hoped Sasha hadn't seen it "It was alright I did what you told me and walked out"

Sasha smirked before getting up off your bed

"You want food cause I'm going out with Connie to get some"

"No thank you,"

"Suit yourself" she shrugged walking out your room closing the door.

You hummed to yourself, remembering what you did with Eren the night before smiling. 

"Y/n you better not be catching feelings!" you groaned to yourself laying down staring at the ceiling. "Not for that boy especially"

-  
-  
-

Monday morning couldn't of come any faster, you and the girls pretty much just had a lazy weekend, no one asked you what happened with Eren after the party not that you minded anyways. After Sasha came home on the Saturday she said Connie told her Reiner and Jean wouldn't shut up about Eren and you and kept teasing him. 

At 8 am on the Monday you got out of bed since your first class wasn't till 10. the house was empty since everyone else did have a class. So you went downstairs and made coffee and (favourite breakfast food) before sitting on the couch to watch Netflix. About 5 minutes into your programme your phone dinged.

Sasha: oh my! algebra is so boring and this teacher wont let me eat my food

You laughed at her comment.

Y/n: suck it up you have a free period next anyway don't you?

Sasha: yh I do

Y/n: so you should be fine

Sasha: but food

You laughed playfully rolling your eyes at her comment before putting you programme back on. The episode ended and you got up putting your used dishes in the sink.

"Ill do them later" you thought to yourself, jogging up the stairs you went to get in the shower. Washing your body and doing your shower routine you hopped out and went to your bedroom to check the time. 

9:09

You went to your closet to choose your outfit, looking through all the clothing choices you decided to be comfortable since it was Monday. 

You decided on a basic outfit, you put on your joggers which where half pink and half black with doodle like designs on them, you wore a cream crop top and white air force ones. Putting one a necklace and some rings you went over to your vanity to do your hair and make up. For make up you put on some mascara and eyeliner with lip balm on your lips. With your hair you decide to do one of your favourite easy hairstyles.

You went back downstairs to grab a water bottle from the fridge before grabbing your bag and heading out to go to your class. 

-

-

-

Chemistry- god did you hate this class. Beside Marco who sat in front of you, you knew no one 

"Fuck me" you mumbled under your breath as you tried to do the equation that was on the boared. 

"You ok Y/n?" looking up you saw Marco staring at you. you put on a smile,

"yeah I'm fine"

"Ok. If you need help just ask, ok?"

"Yep" you replied popping the p

After about an hour the class was finally done and you was the first one out of there. Running out the class you quickly ran to your next one, which luckily for you had all the girls in it. 

Walking in and sitting next to Historia you looked her up and down. 

"Cute outfit" you smiled at her,

"Thanks" giving you a smile back

Historia wore simple black joggers with a white tube top wearing off white Yeezys and her 'Ymir' bracelet. Her hair was in a low bun and her other hand as holding Ymir's under the table.

Looking over at Ymir she wore grey sweatpant shorts and a white tank top with a little tiny bow on the front. She had a gold necklace on and her padlock chain as well. Finishing her outfit with grey and white Jordan 1.

To your left was Sasha... eating. But it was an apple so at least its was healthy. Sasha wore an all brown outfit, brown joggers and brown tube top with white trainers with green accents.

Behind you was Annie and Mikasa. Mikasa was wearing deep red; joggers and tube top. She had a white denim jacked and white and grey trainers. 

Annie had black adidas joggers and top wearing, black high tops.

The class had started and like always it was kind of a drag. Until you felt a pencil being thrown at your head... again.

Turning around you met eyes with a certain boy. Glaring you flicked him off before turning around. But that didn't last long as another pencil was thrown at your head. 

Turning around for a second time you looked at Eren to see him wink at you rolling your eyes, you took the pencil and threw it back, for him to immediately throw another at you

Unfortunately for you a throat being cleared at the front of the class made you stop and turn around.

"Miss L/n and Mr Jeager, see me after class"

You huffed, slouching in your chair and carrying on with the work. 

When the class ended you watched your friends leave as you stayed behind. 

"Now, you know why I have asked you both to stay behind."

You nodded while Eren shrugged,

"What is wrong with you two. You are both 19 almost 20 and you acting like your in high school."

You looked down at your hands in your lap discreetly rolling your eyes;

"Its unacceptable I will not tolerate it in my class"

"Technically its not your class," Eren butted in " its owned by the school you just use it"

"Dont get smart with me Jeager!"

"Im not Im just saying the truth"

You let out a quiet laugh at the interaction. 

"Whatever, get out my class both of you" the professor huffed walking over to his desk.

Walking out you felt and arm round your shoulder

"So princess what do you wanna do now,"

"Nothing" you replied an emotionless look on your face 

"Oh c'mon now, we can do anything, go out to eat, got you place. got to my place" looking over to him you saw a smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised

"Uhm no.. gross"

He chuckled " You weren't saying gross when you had my dick down your thr-"

He was interrupted by you hand covering his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up" you hissed " The whole fucking school doesn't need to know"

He let out another laugh just this time it was a bit muffled by your hand.

Slowly removing your hand from his mouth you looked at his smirking face

"What do you want?"

"What do I want?" repeating your question almost like he was talking to himself.

"What i want" he took a step towards you making you step back. "I want you princess" 

Your eyes widened almost in shock but you quickly recovered,

"Why?"

"Cause"

"Cause what.."

"Just cause"

"But-"

"Anyways see ya later princess"

With that Eren walked away, down the hall and going into another class leaving you confused in the hall questions racing through your mind.

You see, Eren did have a reason. And it was simple. He liked you. He had since the first week of college. He went to every party you did; watching you, jealousy would run through his veins whenever a guy would be near you. So after the first year he decided to let everyone know you was his. Which is why recently you had no hook ups.

All because of a certain Eren Jeager

The summer before going into second year, Eren had threatened all the boys saying he would make their life hell if they went near you. And he could, he had the money and his dads reputation behind him. So it was easy and soon every boy would avoid any type of sexual interaction with you.

You obviously was oblivious to this and so was every girl in the school. And even if they did know it was better for them without your competition. 

Walking to your next class, thoughts ran your mind you couldn't even focus- and before you could start to pay attention the class was already over. 

Sighing you got up and walked out to go and get lunch

"Y/n come over here" looking up you saw Sasha calling you over waving her hand frantically,

"Yes?" you reached her;

"Connie said he was going for lunch and said he would pay"

"Cool, thanks Connie!" you smiled looking over to the boy 

"No problem" he smiled

"Wheres everyone else" you turned your attention back to Sasha.

"Mikasa and Annie said they weren't hungry so went back to the house, and Ymir and Historia already went out" you nodded you head.

"Come on lets go the guys said they would meet us at the place" Connie said walking away from us to leave. 

You and Sasha jogged over to him and got in his car before driving off

The car ride was alright, you was in the backseat since Sasha called dibs, but the whole car ride was Sasha and Connie having small disagreements over the music.

Pulling up at (favourite food place) you smiled

"yes I love this place"

The car parked and you three got out seeing Jean, Reiner, Eren and Armin at another car leaning against it chatting.

"where's Bertholdt ?" you wondered out loud looking around

"he wasn't hungry" Armin replied 

you smiled acknowledging his comment 

"Ok lets go I'm starving" Sasha jumped around grabbing your hand and dragging you closer to the entrance. 

After ordering and Connie paying you all sat down at a booth. Sasha was to your left and Armin to your right. Sasha had Connie on her left and Reiner on his. Armin had Eren to his right then Jean.

"Im gonna get the food, Armin come help me" Jean said standing up 

"Sure" Armin replied shuffling past Eren to get out

When they left, everyone was having their own conversations 

Eren scooted closer to you "So princess, how was your class?" he asked swinging and arm over your shoulder

"Fine" you replied 

"Whats wrong?" he questioned worry washing over his face

"Nothing" you said looking up and smiling

His face returned to normal, sending you a grin pulling you closer so your head was resting on your shoulder. You tried to get up but it didn't seem to work as Eren pulled you back down leaning his head on yours. 

You sighed before relaxing into his hold

"Foods here" 

Looking up you saw Jean and Armin with your food in their hands

Leaning back up you grabbed your food.

The rest of the meal was fine, you all had fun laughing and enjoying each others company.

"Shit" you mumbled 

"What" Sasha said looking over to you

" I have a class in 10 minutes"

"Ohh, none of us have anymore classes, for another hour." she paused before an evil smile spread on her face

"What "you questioned

She ignored you and looked past you

"Erennn" she dragged out the n "Can you drive Y/n back to campus, she has a class in 10 minutes"

Eren looked down at you, "Yeah sure lets go"

You sent a quick smile before getting up waving a goodbye to everyone. 

You and Eren walked to his car and got in. 

"What class you got?"

You looked up at Eren to see him having one hand on the wheel the other on the gearstick

"Uhm, art"

"Ohh so your good at art"

yYou laughed "Im (amazing/average/shit)"

He looked over to you smiling before turning his attention back to the road.

About 2 minutes passed of you starring out the window, you suddenly felt a hand on your thigh.

"What are you doing" you stared at him

He looked back at you briefly "Nothing"

You rolled you eyes turning back to the window, leaving his hand on your thigh, not that you minded anyway.

Soon enough you arrived outside campus

"Thanks" you said going to open the doors, but couldn't because they where locked. 

"Listen Y/n," you looked back at him "I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to eat later?" You could tell he was a bit nervous by the way he rubbed his had on the back of his neck.

Looking at him, you gave him a warm smile "Ok sure, that would be nice" 

He looked back at you the biggest grin on his face "Cool, ill pick you up at 8"

"Ok see you then" you got out the car as the door was unlocked. Waving goodbye to Eren as you ran to your class. 

You smiled, though you didn't want to fall for Eren you couldn't help but slowly slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter 4. There will be spice in the next one soo stay alive for that
> 
> Thats it. make your you stay hydrated   
> -  
> -  
> -  
> Anyways see you in the next chapter ❤️


	5. #5

2nd person POV  
-  
-  
-  
Class was over so you immediately called Sasha

"Yo Sasha"

"What?"

"I got a date"

" Oh my god with who.."

"Eren" You dragged out the 'n'

"Oh my, you like him don't you"

"Ehh I wouldn't say that.... but yeah"

"YES!! I KNEW IT"

"Ok damn Dont need to scream down my ear drums"

"Ha Connie owes me 50 bucks"

"You made a bet on me!" 

"Uhhhh,.... no" This time she dragged out the 'O'   
You rolled you eyes

"Anyways, can you help me get ready"

"Yeah sure"

"Great. He is picking my up at 8 so we have to start getting ready at around 6:30"

"Ok cool, Ill see you at home then, I have one more class"

"Kay, Ill see you later, bye girl"

"Bye"

You ended the call putting your phone in your your pocket your pocket before walking back to the house. 

Opening the door you saw Ymir and Historia making out on the couch"

"Ewww..." You dragged out sarcastically

Historia looked up blushing, while Ymir rolled her eyes

"Whatever Y/n, when you have someone ill make sure to do the same" Ymir retorted with a smirk.

You smiled at her before going into the kitchen seeing Mikasa eating an apple

"Heyyyy Kasa" 

She looked up at you with a small glare. She hated that nickname.

"Hii (N/n you hate)" she replied with a sarcastic smile

"Ugh I hate you" You snapped back 

"Same" 

You looked at her, Mikasa looking back at you, before you both busted out laughing .

You walked over to the fridge-freezer

"Im going to go on a date with your step brother later"

"What!" you turned around a shocked look over her face

"Hmm," You replied with a smile turning around with ice cream in your hand

"You have a what with my what"

"A date with you step brother"

"Damn" You said a smile on her face 

"Good luck,"

You smiled, walking to your room ice cream in hand

"Oh and if he tries anything tell me, ill fuck him up for you"

She called out sending you a wink

You smiled, winking back going upstairs.

You sat on your bed going on to your laptop to watch Netflix. 

-

-

-

About an hour and a half had past and you was still watching Netflix

"Y/N! Y/N!" Sasha burst through your bedroom 

Looking up at you friend 

"Sasha..." 

"What! Where! Why aren't you showered, dressed ANYTHING!" She paused staring at you,

"Its 6:43" She looked down at her phone. "You need to get ready"

"Oh... ok " You rolled out your bed (literally) and walked past Sasha 

"OW" you jumped up holding your ass.

"Sasha what the fuck... ouch" 

"What" She shrugged her shoulders "It looked juicy" 

You playfully glared at her walking out rubbing your butt.

Walking into the bathroom you got in the shower doing your routine. 

You exfoliated, and shaved (everywhere wink wink) washing your hair your rinsed everything off with the warm water.

Getting out you wrapped wrapped you hair and body in a towel and walked over to your room.

"Ok lets get started" Sasha clapped her hands 

"Ymir, get the outfit and the undergarments, Historia, get all the hair products, and Annie get the lotions, body oils and perfumes."

They all nodded walking to get the items Sasha ordered. 

"Sit" she pointed at the chair. You sat and waited watching everyone come in and start. 

When Annie came into the room Sasha handed you the lotions and Ymir handed you the black under garments she choose, you watched everyone leave before dropping the towel and putting the lotion all over your body. Pulling up the lace black under wear and the lace bra. 

"Ok I'm done" you called out.

Everyone walked back in, 

"Oooooh look at you gorgeous" Mikasa winked, you smiled at her 

You felt another slap on your ass

"Sasha. THE FUCK!" she winked at you making the girls laugh

"My ass is gonna be red by the time I meet Eren" you whined 

"Ohhh so he will be seeing your ass then" she smirked 

You looked at her a small blush on your cheeks, "Just hurry up its 7 o'clock he gonna be here soon"

Historia giggled before grabbing your hand sitting you back down and starting your hair, while Sasha crouched in front of you and started your makeup.

After 45 minutes they where both done,

You looked in the mirror smiling at your self, Sasha had done a natural look with clear gloss on your lips and a shiny pink shadow on your lids. Added mascara and eyeliner to bring the look together,

\- your hair was curled

\- half up half down in your natural curly state

-tied into little pieces with white elastics into a high puff

"Ok now hurry up and get into the outfit he will be here any minute" Ymir encouraged pushing you into your wardrobe.

You put on the nude long sleeved body con dress and white with black Mc-queens and walked out 

"Ahhh you look amazing" Historia screeched jumping up and down.

"Yeah you do look good" Ymir smiled 

" I would fuck you" Mikasa winked to which you winked back

"Yeah I suggest a threesome" Annie smirked fist bumping Mikasa, you laughed 

"SASHA STOP SLAPPING MY ASS!" 

Sasha laughed at you 

"Eren's here" Historia called out looking out your window 

"Ok here" Ymir placed a darker nude coloured jacket on you your shoulders and giving you a black purse with a short silver chain 

"Now go...." Sasha pushed you out your door and down the stairs.

The door bell rang and you skipped over to open it, 

There stood Eren he wore a black hoodie with a green plaid shirt over the top, he had on black jeans and black timberlands to pair. 

You looked him up and down giving him a smile 

He did the same giving you a sly smirk, 

"You are looking gorgeous princess"

You smiled "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself"

He smiled 

"Ok and you two like go cause I don't wanna get caught up in your make your session" you looked back to Ymir with raised eyebrows

Eren gripped your arm leading you to his car door.

"USE PROTECTION!" Sasha shouted from the front door 

You blushed while Eren chuckled, opening his car door. 

"Thank you" you smiled at him getting in. He closed the door walking to his side getting in and starting the car driving off.

"So.. where we going?" you questioned 

"Its a surprise," he glanced over to you.

You looked out the window watching the trees and cars pass by. 

Feeling a hand on your thigh, you looked down and back at Eren you saw him focusing on the road.

You looked back out the window the song on the radio in the background of your silence 

You felt Erens hand slowly move up your thigh, slowly going under the dress

"Eren" you looked back at him 

"Hmm" he hummed acting like he wasn't doing anything, eyes still on the road ahead

"Nothing" you shook your head 

His hand moved further getting up to your underwear.

You watched his cold hand cup your pussy

Letting out a small gasp as he smiled,

He slowly rubbed your clit through the fabric of your underwear 

You gasped letting out a small moan 

"You ok there princess" he let out a small smile side eyeing you his fingers moving faster 

you moaned leaning back "Eren" you whispered 

"Yes Y/n?"

"Do something"

"Like what?"

"Touch me more... please" you said desperately 

He moved your underwear aside entering his finger into you, moving in and out

You moaned a little more seperating your legs a little more to give him more access. 

He entered another finger pumping faster 

"Fuck Eren" you moaned his finger moving faster 

His thumb rubbed the tip of your clit you let out a louder moan throwing your head back and arching you back a little.

Eren chuckled a little 

"E-eren." you whined

"Yes..?"

"I-I need to cum" you helplessly whined 

"Nope" he popped the 'p' 

"Why" you whined 

His fingers moved faster

"Eren please" you where desperate you felt you stomach get tighter

Eren took his fingers out your clit and put them in your mouth stopping your whine midway

"Suck" he demanded

You obeyed holding his wrist as your tongue swirled around his fingers tasting yourself a little . 

He pulled his finger out your mouth a string of saliva connecting your mouth and his fingers.

"Hungry princess?" he smirked

You blushed "why didn't you let me finish?" you whined 

Eren chuckled "Later princess, later" he smiled turning back to the road and pulling up to a restaurant.

You fixed yourself, pulling your dress back down and stepping out the car once parked

Closing the door Eren grabbed your hand leading you into the Italian restaurant.

"Hello and welcome to Ciao Bella, have you got a reservation or are you a walk in?" the waitress asked looking Eren up and down, ignoring you

"Reservation, under the name Eren Jeaeger" he smiled at her his hand still in yours.

"Ok... reservation for..." she trailed off before quickly recovering "for 2" she smiled looking at Eren then looking to see his hand holding yours. She looked up at your giving you a fake smile.

"Follow me" she forced out smiling. Leading you and Eren to a table of 2 in the centre of the room. 

Eren pulled out a chair for you, muttering a 'thank you' you sat down as he tucked the chair back in.

"Ok what can I get you to drink" the waitress sent a warm smile to Eren pulling her shirt down little to reveal a bit of her cleavage. "Ill have a coke please" 

"Of course"

She turned to you sending a forced fake smile "And you" a small hint of an attitude 

"Just a water please" 

She wrote it down 

"Ok"

She walked off to get your drinks 

"So princess how have you been since I let you go to class?"

"Hmm let me think.. frustrated since someone didn't let me finish"

He chuckled "Oh well"

The waitress came back out with the drinks, 

"Here is your coke." she set down the glass giving him another smile 

"And here is you water- Oh my god I'm so sorry.." as she set down the glass she 'accidently' tipped it over 

A gasp let your mouth as the water went all over your lap. Her 'sorry' was sarcastic .

You looked down as Eren stood up, you could see the water making your dress see through showing the front of your underwear. 

Eren saw and took off his green plaid shirt placing it over your lap.

"C'mon princess lets go" he grabbed your hand, dragging you out the restaurant towards his car. You held the green plaid shirt over the wet stain as you walked toward the card door.

Eren opened it for you as you got in and sat down keeping the shirt over your lap. Eren got in the car and quickly drove off

"Sorry bout that" he apologized

"Don't worry it wasn't your fault it was the girls" you replied a small snarl on your face

He hummed "We going back to my place as its closer, you can shower and change into some of my clothes"

You nodded looking out the window again letting the silence surround you both.

About 10 minutes passed and Eren pulled up to his apartment 

"do you live alone?" you wondered aloud as Eren opened the door

"No actually, I live with Armin but he is spending the night at his parents since its his dads birthday" 

You hummed in response looking around at the basic dorm like apartment

"Ok you can get in the shower ill leave clothes in my room"

You nodded 

"Oh umm.. where's the bathroom?"

"Oh ha... my bad" he led you to the bathroom and showed you the where the towels are.

You thanked him as he walked out, you hung up your coat on the back of the door and your purse on the counter, you stripped from the dress and took off your under wear and your bra letting your breasts breath.

Stepping into the shower turned on the water, letting the hot clear liquid run down your body, 

You was too busy humming a tune to realize Eren walking in and taking off his clothes. He stepped into the shower coming up behind you. Wrapping his hands around your waist you gasped feeling him press against you. 

-SEXUAL CONTENT: DEGRADATION KINK-

"You alright princess?" he asked whispering in your ear

"Yeah" you relaxed in his touch letting his hands reach up to your breast, his right hand playing with your nipple while the other gave your left breast a slight squeeze.

You leaned your head back, onto his shoulder, he leaned into your neck, giving you light kisses. he sucked on your skin, giving you dark hickeys you moaned as he found your sensitive spot sucking and gently biting it. You moaned moving your hips against his, making him groan.

Realizing your effect on him you grinded your hips a little more, feeling his cock spring against your thigh. 

"You really are needy princess" he mumbled in your ear

You whined pressing your hips into his.

He grabbed your neck giving it a little squeeze, he turned you round attacking your lips one hand reaching toward your ass slapping it hard. You moaned into the kiss his hand leaving a red handprint on your ass.

"How badly do you want it baby..." 

"Really bad" you whined helplessly

"Beg me princess... get on your knees and beg me"

You quickly got on your knees 

"Eren ple-" 

You felt your head turn sideways a small sting on your cheek

"That's not my name princess.."

You looked back up at him 

"Please daddy. Please fuck me,"

You looked down at you giving a small smirk

"Hmm I don't know" his hand went to your face forcing you to look at him 

"Please daddy ill do anything just please" 

"Anything..." 

You quickly nodded 

"Stand up" you got up quickly getting turned around your back to Eren

"Your so pretty baby" 

You hummed feeling his hand go to your clit.

His hand reached instantly putting two fingers into your hole quickly pumping in and out. You moaned as his fingers got faster. 

Bending you over in front of you he took his fingers out putting them in your mouth sucking them 

"You taste good, now keep your hands on the wall."

You placed your hands on the wall as Eren held his hands on your waist.

"Now, if you take your hands off the wall I will have to punish you... understood"

You nodded

A firm hard slap went on your ass, letting a loud whine escape your lips 

"Words!"

"Yes daddy"

"Good girl" he whispered before slamming into you making you scream

"Fuck Eren yes" 

He thrusted into you going deeper every time you was a moaning mess letting Eren do whatever he pleased.

He let out a few grunts every now and again, after a few thrusts you feel him hit you spot making you scream louder.

Every time your scream got louder Eren would send a hard slap to your ass making it get redder. The more he hit you the harder the slaps got after the 6th or 7th one his hand print started to make a mark lifting your skin slightly 

" Fuck yes Eren" 

"GOD princess you feel so good"

"Eren I need to-"

"No not yet hold it"

You whined your stomach tightened 

"Eren please I need to" 

"What did I say" he growled

"Not yet" 

"Good girl so you do listen"

Eren started going faster and harder hitting your spot every time 

"Eren" you whimpered it was starting to hurt you, but the good pain

He chuckled at your desperate attempts

"Ahh fuck Y/n" he groaned 

"When I say you can cum"

His thrusts got a little slower meaning he was about to release 

"Now" 

You both released groaning and moaning letting your juices cover his cock while you felt his fill you up.

He removed his cock from your pussy. 

He pushed you to your knees

"Suck.. we don't want your juices to go to waste"

You looked up at him

"Do I have to repeat myself" he warned 

"No sir" you replied putting his cock in your mouth letting your tongue swirl around his length licking all your juices off.

Eren grabbed the back of your head pushing you deeper onto his cock.

You gagged as the tip hit the back of his throat

"Mmm just like that princess" 

Tears brimmed in your eyes as he kept pushing your head back and forth

You felt his cock twitch before warm salty liquid gathered in your mouth. 

"Swallow"

You did so letting it slip down your throat opening your mouth to show that you did as he said 

Eren smiled picking you up and taking you out the shower laying you on the bed and spreading your legs 

"Keep your hands above your head" 

"Yes daddy"

He smiled before going down giving you small red love bites in you inner thigh, you whined at the feeling before he put his lips over yours, licking your folds he stuck his tongue inside you. 

Your arched your back reaching your hands on Erens head

He stopped sending a slap to your cunt. 

"Fuck Eren" you arched your back even more the small sting still lingering

"I told you keep your hands up" he growls biting down on your thigh making you hiss

I got up and went to the draw next to his bed, bringing out a pair of handcuffs

"Since you cant do it yourself, ill do it for you" Eren smiled taking your hands and handcuffing them to the bed post. You tugged at them a little making Eren smile.

He went back down on you slightly biting on your cunt

You whined and moaned at his touch. Squirming

He slapped your cunt again making you whine 

"Eren please stop"

"Uhm no" he smiled "You better stay still for me okay?"

"Okay"

He smiled sucking on your clit 

You moaned pushing your hips against him even more each time Eren backed away making you whine.

"Stop moving and maybe ill help you"

Eren stuck two fingers into you pumping in and out 

You moaned enjoying the feeling making Eren smirk at your reaction. 

He took his fingers out, lining himself up and slamming into you 

"Eren fuck" you screamed as he roughly pounded into you

He put his hand on your stomach gently pushing down making you feel how deep he is 

You moaned and screamed Erens name as he roughly pounded into you one hand on your stomach the other around your throat giving you a slight squeeze sending pure bliss through your mind. After a few more thrusts your legs started to shake

"Is someone reaching their tipping point" Eren teased 

Whining desperately you nodded 

"I cant here you princess" he taunted even more 

"Please Eren please I need to cum" you where desperate the feeling in your stomach getting tighter. 

He let out a little chuckle making the situation worse by pushing gently on your stomach. 

"Fuck Eren that makes me need to cum more" you panted 

He smirked "That's the whole point" 

You whined arching your back 

"Its ok princess let go now" 

Screaming you let go Eren stated to go slower letting you ride out your orgasm. 

After you finished Eren slammed back into you going all the way 

You screamed 

"Aww you thought we were done?"

You nodded weakly 

"Too bad I hadn't finished yet" 

You whined as Eren started going faster again making you squirm your cunt feeling raw

"Yes fuck baby" you soon felt a warm liquid fill you up 

Eren pulled out making you let out a heavy breath. You both panting as Eren took the keys to the cuffs unlocking them letting your hands go.

he laid next to you, looking at the ceiling, a smile on his face, he looked over to you to see you sleeping, he got up putting on a pair of boxers and one of his shirts on you laying next to you pulling you closer listening to your soft breathing.

"I really think I'm falling for you Y/n" Eren whispered in your ear before going to sleep himself, with you wrapped in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok I'm sorry... I apologize for going off the grid a bit but to be honest with you lot I have no clue where this book is going, I'm really just going with the flow. 
> 
> But anyways - I have also been crying over the new chapter in the manga chapter 138 OH MY LORDD I was balling my eyes out. 
> 
> But I also hope you enjoyed the spice, it probably shit but oh well I'm not even experienced in writing but we move so I am so happy and appreciative of all the views I get thank you sooo much.
> 
> And thank you for adding my book to you lots reading lists I appreciate it so much

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the first book I've written and I'm so excited!  
> Also wanted to say that the characters look like a mix of season 4 and season 3 just wanted to put that out there. And it's modern so no Titans and shit. I will involve the other characters including ones who are dead such as Marco, Marlo and Erwin etc....  
> I have written this book on wattpad but they have been removing nsfw content so I have it on wattpad still as well as it’s on inkett. So it just gives you lot some options.  
> •  
> Anyway see you in the next chapter ❤️


End file.
